


Sisters Love Song

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Pop Star AU, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna and Elsa are the "Snow Sisters", a musical duo famous all over the world. However, Anna has been developing feelings for her co-star and sister and one night, she decides to finally tell Elsa the truth. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Incest)





	Sisters Love Song

Another concert, another night on stage, that was what Anna thought of the evening ahead of her. Another night of standing on stage with her sister, belting her heart out to a crowd of adoring, teenage fans and possibly some slightly older couples wanting to enjoy an evening together.

It sounded a bit meagre in her mind, but Anna always loved being up on that stage, watching the audience cheer her and her sister on. The two were part of a group called the "Snow Sisters", named after the fact that when they were younger they both loved to play in the snow.

Now though, the two hardly saw snow, except on occasions when they were doing Christmas concerts. These days they were mostly playing in concerns and appearing at social events in the much warmer parts of the world, like Monaco or Los Angeles.

Over the past three years of their stardom, Anna had always felt a little in the shadow of her sister, despite the fact that they were seen as equals in the eyes of the public, aside from the odd online debate they would find out of boredom.

Anna wasn't jealous of Elsa in any way, but she did feel like she held her sister to a higher calibre than here. She couldn't really explain it at first, but eventually, after many months of soul-searching, she came to a realisation. She was in love with her sister.

At first, this realisation disgusted her. I mean, who would love their own sibling, their own flesh and blood? But the more Anna looked at Elsa, as the blonde belted out her amazing voice on stage and gave her the usual, love-filled smile, Anna knew her heart was taken.

That was over a year ago now. Anna had spent all this time pining for her sister. Tonight would probably be no different. They'd just go on stage, sing a few of their greatest hits and the show would be over, the curtain would drop and everything would go on as usual.

At least, that was the plan anyway.

That evening, just before the show was about to start, Anna was in her dressing room, getting ready to go on stage. She and Elsa shared a dressing room together, but the blonde had already gotten herself ready. She was so much more efficient than either of them.

As Anna was finishing up her makeup, Elsa was picking out an outfit to go on stage with. She was having trouble choosing between two of her favourites and as such, she needed a second opinion on what to wear. Looking over at Anna, she smiled at her. "Hey, sis, I need a hand here."

"Hm?" Anna wondered, turning around and raising an eyebrow. "W-What is it, Elsa?"

"I need a hand choosing what outfit to wear," the blonde explained. "I've narrowed it down to these two." She held up her two choices in her hands. Both of them were of an icy blue hue, both of them covered in many sparkles. One was a slender, skinny dress with long sleeves and a cape and the other was a much more revealing outfit, with long gloves, a small cape-like skirt and a torso that would hug Elsa's figure perfectly.

"Um..." Anna found it hard to choose. It was like choosing the lesser of two evils. Both of them would no doubt make her blush like crazy, letting her mind dwell on very un-sisterly things.

Elsa chuckled. "Come on, Anna, it's not that hard," she insisted. "You're always good at helping me choose these sorts of things."

"I uh... I think you should go with the sexy dress," Anna finally chose, blushing as she realised that was a stupid choice.

"Thank you," Elsa replied, oblivious to her sister's clear infatuation with her. As Elsa started to put on her outfit, Anna found her face turning bright red. With haste, she immediately turned to look at her mirror, putting the rest of her makeup on.

Soon, it was time for the two sisters to head onstage. Both of them were dressed in their outfits, with Anna doing her best not to stare too much at Elsa's sexy attire. The last thing she wanted to do was spark some crazy fans online shipping them together.

The lights were dazzling them as they walked onto the stage, their concert taking place in a massive arena with thousands of fans packed into the seats, screaming and cheering their names. Anna gulped, this being the first time she had performed at a concert this busy in a while.

Taking a bow with Elsa, the two sisters shared a smile at one another, silently giving one another a message of "good luck."

As the music started to play in the background, the two began their first song. Like all of their songs, it was a duet they sang together. Elsa sang the first verse, her melodic tones being echoed via her microphone in her ear around the arena.

 _Life kept on runnin by and I was looking to the sky_  
Right by your side  
Those days below we got so high  
I couldn't hang in the spotlight  
And mess with my mind

Anna couldn't help but blush softly. Elsa's perfect voice, perfect body, they were just so... alluring to her. She quickly shook her head, wanting to get those sinful thoughts out of her head. It was then that Elsa finished her verse, letting it be Anna's turn.

Nodding softly, Anna said her verse. Their song was one of love and Anna felt like she was singing this particular verse for Elsa, to sing out her love for her in its purest, truest form.

 _We got to live before we die_  
And you make me feel so alive  
I don't have to try  
What's yours is yours  
What's mine is mine  
And they can live here side by side  
And be just right

As the final word left Anna's mouth, the redhead shed a single tear.

Then began the song's chorus, which they both sang together, the audience was riled up at this, Anna feeling utterly amazed by everything.

 _Don't know where I'm going but I'll ride with you_  
We'll ride the beat, ride ride the beat out  
No, we'll be cool

_Cuz we don't know our fate_   
_And the world is ours to take_   
_All I feel is your heart rate_   
_Racing to the beat now_

Part of Anna was severely doubting herself now. Why did she need to hide these feelings when all these fans were around them? So what if people online were going to probably ship them? It was true love and that was all that mattered. Anna beamed with delight and sang her heart out with Elsa, the two sisters standing together and held each other's hands, singing the rest of the songs on their itinerary.

Feeling elated, Anna gladly performed alongside her sister, without a care in the world. She realised that tonight was their night, the night she could finally get her feelings off her chest... she knew it was probably a crazy idea, but Elsa liked crazy right?

Eventually, after their final song was done, and the two sisters were taking their bow, Elsa stepped forward and smiled at the audience.

"Thank you so much for coming!" She cheered. "It always puts a smile on mine and my sister's faces when we see all your happy faces. We hope to see you again soon!"

"Hold on a second!" Anna interrupted her sister. The crowd gasped and all eyes turned onto the younger snow sister. This was Anna's moment, the one moment she had been waiting for all night, the moment that would change everything.

Elsa's eyes widened as Anna walked up to her and took her hands, the younger girl staring at her sister with a sense of love and adoration.

"Elsa... There's something I want to say to you, in front of all these people," Anna began. "For the longest time, you've been there for me every second of every day and all this time I've looked up to you, respected you. You're the best sister I could ever ask for and..." She gulped. "I can't hold this in any more but... I'm in love with you Elsa."

The entire audience gasped and Elsa froze in complete panic. Anna was... in love with her? No... that wasn't right, none of this was right. Her face turned pale as she shivered a little, stepping away from Anna.

Her sister frowned, trying to reach out to her sister, but then Elsa turned and ran off the stage into the darkness, sobbing a little.

"Elsa wait!" Anna cried, about to chase after her sister, but then saw the wide eyes and dropped jaws of the audience, her adoring fans having just watched her profess her love for her own sister. This hadn't gone as well as she had hoped.

But the shocked faces weren't what had hit Anna the worst. No, what had hit her the worst... was that she had just scared off her own sister, the closest family she had.

xXx

 

The next morning, Anna awoke in a bed that wasn't her own. She had the worst migraine in the world, no thanks to trying to drown her sorrows in wine and her soul felt very much empty. She was such an idiot. Why did she go and do a crazy thing like that in front of everyone?

Anna hadn't had the courage to even go back home to see Elsa after she had ran off stage. She was too ashamed of what had happened and worried that Elsa would probably hate her guts. She didn't blame her. After all, she had confessed to being in love with her.

Instead, Anna had stayed the night with her friend Jasmine, a fellow singer and someone Anna knew she could trust in times like this. The bed she had slept in was quite comfy, the mattress having come from Jasmine's homeland in the middle east.

The comfort of the bed had helped to ease Anna's worries, but she was still depressed. Nothing was going to help her get over this. She and Elsa were ruined for good. Sighing, Anna slumped from her bed and went to have a shower.

Slipping out of her clothes, Anna stepped into the shower and turned the nearby radio on. Music often helped her relax in the shower, as well as the voices of news readers or talk show hosts. Perhaps it would bring some positivity to her morning.

However, that was clearly not the case. As she started to put her shampoo into her hair, the announcement she had been dreading played over the radio.

"In celebrity gossip news, there's been a major revelation in the music scene as Pop singer Anna Menzel publicly professed her love for her sibling live on stage last night. Menzel's sister, Elsa was seen in tears, running off the stage. It is unknown what will become of the famous snow sisters, but we will bring you more of this story as it develops."

 _Well, that's just dandy_ , Anna mused in her thoughts, washing the shampoo from her hair. Today was going to be a long one, it seemed.

When her shower was finished and Anna had dried every inch of her freckled body, the redhead then walked into the living room of the apartment, finding Jasmine already up and eating breakfast. As Anna entered the room, her Arabian friend smiled at her.

"Morning, Anna," She greeted her. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"That's probably the worst question to ask right now, Jas," Anna stated, sighing softly.

"I take it that's a no then," Jasmine confirmed. "You know, moping over this isn't going to change what happened. You professed your feelings to Elsa, you have to deal with the consequences."

"God you sound like my mom," Anna muttered, sitting down to eat breakfast. Jasmine had a point though. Anna did indeed have to live with the consequences of her actions from the night before. How long she would live with them, however, was another story.

As the two had breakfast, Anna found that she had lost her appetite a little bit. Not surprising, since her stomach felt just as empty as her heart. But, Anna did try her best to eat her cereal, she needed the energy today.

Breaking the silence, Jasmine then spoke. "So... has Elsa called you or anything?"

"No, probably hates my guts," Anna denied. "And I bet our reputation is in tatters as well."

"I don't think it's that bad, Anna," Jasmine noted. "I've seen other stars make comebacks from things like this... and it's not really something the public are gonna hate you for. I think people are more surprised than freaked out... as, for Elsa, you should give her time."

"But every moment I think about it, I just know that somewhere, somehow, Elsa is hurting and it's all my fault." Anna sighed. "I wish I had never said it, Jas."

The Arabian girl then put her hand on Anna's shoulder, smiling softly. "For what it's worth... I don't judge you for loving Elsa. She's been kind to you all these years and deserves someone who cares about her... she just needs to realise that."

That made Anna smile a little bit, but the strawberry blonde knew that there was only one way for her to make things right. She smiled, looking over at Jasmine and held her hand. It would be hard for her, but Anna had to do this.

"Thanks, Jas..." Anna expressed. "By the way, can you give me a lift?"

"A lift?" Jasmine wondered, slightly confused. "Where do you need a lift to?"

"I need a lift home, Jas," Anna stated. "I... I think I need to go and talk to my sister."

Jasmine merely gave her friend a knowing smile. "Then let's not waste any more time."

After breakfast was finished, Anna got into Jasmine's car and the two of them drove to Anna and Elsa's current residence, which was a small villa just on the outside of the city. It was quite a long drive but Anna knew it would be worth it.

Sitting in the passenger seat, Anna rehearsed how she was going to handle her sister and hopefully resolve all this. It would probably be difficult, but Anna, being the fearless optimist she was, knew it was possible.

Soon, the two of them pulled up in front of the house, Jasmine parking the car just at the end of the driveway. Anna sat forward, knowing that her sister would indeed be here. Now she had to go and face her.

"You want me to stay here?" Jasmine wondered, showing concern for Anna's emotional well-being. "I can go with you, if you want."

Anna shook her head. "No, Jas, I've gotta do this on my own."

"Okay, good luck," her friend replied as Anna got out of the car and walked towards the house.

With a heavy heart, Anna soon found herself in front of the front door. She knocked on it three times, but Elsa didn't come. Anna figured as much. Elsa probably wouldn't want to see her, but Anna needed to see her sister. She needed to apologise.

Tears started to shed from Anna's cheeks as she spoke, looking through the glass of the wooden door of the house. She could see Elsa in the house, her image blurred through the way the glass was made, but it was definitely her. Anna would recognise Elsa's hair anywhere.

"Elsa..." Anna expressed, sobbing. "I... I came to see you. I want to apologise for what happened last night... It was probably really stupid of me to confess to you like that. Okay, forget probably, it was fucking stupid and I'm so sorry. I just couldn't hold it in anymore."

She slumped in front of the door, holding her legs to her chest. "It's just... I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care and I didn't think you would care as well. I was wrong about that too. Now our reputation is ruined and you probably hate me... I know you're probably not listening."

More tears fell down her cheeks. "Elsa... I love you more than anything else, but if we have to be apart now because of that, then I accept. I screwed up big time... but know that I am sorry for everything I've done."

Silence followed as Anna felt hopeless. Elsa clearly hadn't listened to her plea. It was over... wasn't it?

Just then, the door behind Anna then opened up, the redhead turning around to see her sister. There were tears in both of their eyes as they simply stared at one another, both snow sisters realising they had both been wrong. Without even a single word, they wrapped their arms in each other's arms, hugging one another tightly.

"I... I love you too," Elsa whispered, letting her and Anna cry their eyes out in the other's loving embrace.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I got the idea for this fic from Matty, since he's been playing a lot of Splatoon 2 lately. Hope you enjoy! Also if you're wondering what the song their singing is, it's a song by the voice actress of Marceline from Adventure Time. Consider it my little tribute to Bubbline recently becoming canon ;) Thanks to my girlfriend Nona for finding the song for me :3


End file.
